Deamus MP3 challenge
by TheScottishRose
Summary: I found this prompt from a while back and thought it would be fun to try. Time span is really just books 4-7, kinda going against canon. Slash warning, full disclaimer and warnings inside.


So, I found this idea from a few years back, and well, I just thought it would be fun to do.

Slight spoilers for DH

Rated for slightly (just slightly) suggestive themes

Gets religious in one of these and I'm really sorry if offence is taken. It kinda shows my own view a little, but please no hate. Slash warning so don't like; don't read. Simple as that.

Someone once went so far as to call me weak due to being eager about posting and the fact that I asked for no flames was completely disrespected.

So here's a solution, leave me the hell alone if you have nothing good to say. Constructive criticism I can take, but I will most likely stop posting altogether if I get so thoroughly insulted all over again.

Good reviews are Really appreciated though

Love to those who ship this pairing, and sorry about the rant.

Everything belongs to Queen Rowling and the owners of their respective songs

* * *

The rules:

1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4\. Do ten of these.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Pairing: Dean/Seamus

I. Lock Me Up- the cab

(After the battle of Hogwarts)

They walk towards each other, the heat of the battle is apparent in both their faces.

As soon as they reach each other, it was inevitable. Soon, the two boys- no _men_ , are locked in a moment of passion. The kiss was sweet, but filled with a desperateness that neither wanted to feel again.

So they locked themselves in their love. Never to be free of it.

II. This Is Gospel -Panic! at the disco

(End of fourth year)

Hands touched just nearly, for they were too afraid to show the true emotion underneath.

But it was time to show the reality to the others, it had to happen.

So being Gryffindors through and through, Dean spins Seamus right into a tender embrace and kiss. Right in front of everyone.

III. Bridge Over Troubled Waters -Simon and Garfunkel

(Fourth year)

The nightmares still came. The ones of the rapid gunfire of the Bronx, and Dean's haunted past. And every so often Dean would wake to Seamus sitting on the side of his bed. It was shown by the look on his face, Seamus had been awakened by the whimpering a of his dorm-mate.

But eventually it's clear that Seamus will do anything for Dean, so all too often does Dean wake in the other boys bed in the middle of the night. And there he drifts back to sleep, comforted by sweet nothings being whispered in his ear.

Iv. Jungle -X Ambassadors

(Whenever the hell you want it to be)

There were no real words to describe how Seamus felt every time his lips met Dean's. Part of it was a tingling sensation, the other 'oh look, we're making out in front of everyone…' Needless to say, it was the best thing Seamus had ever felt. Well, maybe there… yeah no, I'm not going there.

Still, over all, what they both felt when together, was love.

V. Dance Dance -FOB

(The Yule ball)

It was a glorious night. Everyone in their dress robes and whispering

"We're at a real life Ball!" And feeling like Cinderella.

But no, for some the night was full of hidden desire and hope.

Until one finally makes his move.

So now Dean and Seamus are dancing, and have looks if true passion on their faces. And so no one seems to care if maybe, the next morning, one out of five beds is empty.

Vi. Comeback Kid -Brett Dennen

(Fourth year?)

He's always smiling. He's the goddamn happy go lucky house mascot of a leprechaun. But even so, his friends can't help but wonder why he still makes a comeback. And now they know, because no one really has a sense of time when in love.

But really, the other three just HAD to walk into a nice make out session show, courtesy of Dean and Seamus.

All in all, it ended with a laughing Harry, a blushing Neville, a smiling pair of lovers, and one passed out Weasley boy.

Vii. You Found Me -The Fray

(Fourth year)

It had been a rough day. Seamus had been shoved a little too hard by some Slytherins. So all he could do while in his bed in the hospital wing, was pray.

The son of a devout Irish Catholic family, he couldn't help it. He prayed for forgiveness. Forgiveness for the terrible sin he was committing day by day.

He couldn't help falling in love. Even though the unaware party in all this was his best mate. His very male best mate.

He knelt in front of the small cot. Even though his sore arms rejected this movement, he clasped his long fingers together around the white crucifix.

"I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. My last confession was ten days ago." He whispered to no one.

"Since then, I have committed mortal sins. They are those of desirous thoughts of a homosexual nature. Forgive me Father, but they come each moment of every day."

A lone tear runs down the freckled face.

"For these and all the sins that I have committed during my life, I am, deeply sorry."

Praying for Grace he can't help but hear an angelic, divine voice.

"Come my son, cry no more. We are only as our Heavenly Father created us each. And love is something he and his prophets teach so well. So here I bring word of The Lord himself, love who you love my boy. For it is something we can only have once. And here lies your absolution."

And then the angel is gone, but his words ringing ever so clear through Seamus' head.

"Amen." The short boy whispers, only just audible.

So he crawls back into the small bed, crucifix still between fingers.

The next morning, Dean comes to walk Seamus to breakfast. And thinking of the words spoken by the angel the night before, Seamus does what he's been waiting to do for oh-so-long.

And so with tingling lips and crooked smiles, the two walk on, receiving only smiles and words of encouragement.

"I was waiting for you to find me." Seamus whispers in his lover's ear.

"I was just a little late."

Viii. Young Volcanos -FOB

(Fourth year?)

Seamus never really could help it, pyrotechnics seemed to be his specialty.

But the sparks never really seemed right until Just that moment.

And so when that first kiss happened, it was a whole new explosion. One like a young volcano's, for it was still oh-so-wild. Well, that and full of love…

Ix. Boulevard of Broken Dreams -Green Day

(Fourth year)

Life was never how anyone wants it to be. Especially if the object of your unknown affection is now dating a new girl. And you yourself are a bloke, and the best mate of said object of affections.

So alone is how Seamus felt, alone with no one left to find him.

Until that night where in a fit of frustration a small kiss is given.

But now those dreamers are pulled into reality, if only for the fact that there is now a shadow walking next to their own. And now Dean and Seamus walk together on the broken path. Never alone again.

X. Breathe (two am) -Anna Nalick

(Sixth year)

Seamus can't stop the nightmares at night. No one really can though. The nightmares are filled with regrets.

Regret for not loving his own mother more before she died.

Regret for sleeping around so much the year before.

Regret for living in doubt's shadow for so long.

But everything comes to a conclusion as a dark face instead fills his now lucid vision.

"Breathe love. Just breathe." And so Dean pulls the sobbing boy into his lap. Somehow in the morning, they find themselves in a tangle of limbs, smiles on the faces of their friends.

And love is the only thought on their minds.


End file.
